Ending
Beating the game To "win" the game, you must kill Satan, known to you as Mr. Natas (Satan spelled backwards) at the depth of approximately -7200 ft. Once you enter, the depth will change to -66666, as a reference to Satan's evil number. To prepare for this, dig down until you cannot dig any further, then go to the right-most side of the map using whatever equipment necessary. Return to the surface and purchase around 50 or so of Repair Nanobots and Plastic Explosives each, as well as several fuel tanks to sustain yourself for the fight. Purchase also a Matter Transporter to flee if you run out of anything (you will have to return to the mine to use it). Return down the tunnel and dig (or blast) through the right-most two squares, then drop down to receive a transmission from Mr. Natas informing you of his plans for your demise. Proceed to battle him The Battle To damage Mr. Natas, you must catch him in the blast radius of one of your explosives. Therefore Plastic Explosives are recommended as they have the larger blast radius. In his first form Mr. Natas' will use his laser monocle and his walking stick to push you back. It is important to note that you will take damage if you come into contact with him. To fight him rush towards him in between attacks and use Plastic Explosives at the base of his feet, then beat a swift retreat. It may also be a good tactic to mash the "C" key when close. Use Repair Nanobots as necessary. When defeated, Mr. Natas will send you another transmission. In his second and final form, Mr. Natas takes the form of a mechanical demon. He will attack using his mechanical arm which can hit above him and some distance in front of him. He will also open his chest-oven to release a bouncing ball of energy which can be dodged by flying up. Both attacks do high damage. Touching Mr. Natas will still do damage to you. Use the same strategy as before to damage him until he is defeated. Rewards Defeating Mr Natas' final form will bring you to a screen in which you receive a slew of cash rewards for items such as "Mr. Natas' Laser Monocle" and "Satan's evil eye (right)". Your final score is then calculated by adding the said rewards to your current cash balance, and you are shown your game stats. You are then given the option to save your game, in which either option will bring you back to the Starting Screen. After defeating Satan Should you choose "Save Game", when you load your game you will have a "Satan's head" in your inventory. All your cash, upgrades and equipment will be removed. In this "Second Level" points gained from digging are doubled, but the cash you earn from any mineral is halved. Damage to you will now be doubled when fighting the boss again. From Level 2 on, you do not receive any bonuses from Natas or receive messages within the mine. Beating the game multiple times will increase the points you gain while decreasing the worth of minerals depending on how many times you have defeated Satan; Defeating Satan x'' times will cause your *Minerals be worth 1/(''x+1) *Points for digging (including artifacts) be worth 1*(x''+1) *Damage from Boss taken be 1*(''x+1) *Boss Health 1000*(x+1) for first stage and 2000*(x+1) for second stage *(All other values remain constant) Should you choose to "Save Game" after beating a level, you can only resume (Load) game at the next level. If you do not save, you return to the level previously played.